1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to railroad car trucks and more particularly to a truck having improved dynamic characteristics by maintaining the wheelsets and side frames of the truck in a squared relationship.
2. Prior Art
Railroad car trucks in common use today are often referred to as a three-piece truck wherein spaced side frames resiliently carry therebetween a transversely positioned bolster. A pair of wheelsets are in turn rotatively carried by the side frames.
Structure joining the wheelsets to the side frames may take a number of forms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,112 suggests that resilient members be used between inclined surfaces formed as part of a bearing adapter and a pedestal jaw of the side frame. The resilient members promote movemwent between the axle ends and the side frame and thus improve frictional snubbing therebetween.
Further connecting means is suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,897. Resilient pads connect the wheelset axle ends to the side frames so as to accommodate while cushioning axial movements of the wheelsets.
Lastly, copending application Ser. No. 061,027, now abandoned suggests that a chevron-shaped elastomeric device interface between each wheelset axle end and respective side frame pedestal jaw. These devices accommodate a certain amount of lateral movement of each wheelset while inhibiting longitudinal or vertical movement of such.